


A Picture Worth a Thousand Words

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of future proposals, Smitten Magnus, THEY'RE SO CUTE IT HURTS MY SOUL, Wedding Planner Alec Lightwood, adorable boyfriends, cuteness, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Watching his boyfriend in his element at Simon and Izzy's wedding, Magnus takes a few moments to admire just how amazing Alec is.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505372
Comments: 11
Kudos: 197





	A Picture Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Prompt 24: Photography

Alec was putting the final touches on the tables when he heard the click of the camera. He turned and stuck out his tongue at Magnus. “Stop that.” 

  
“No,” Magnus called, snapping another picture of the face Alec was making. Izzy would appreciate the photograph, if nothing else. He turned towards the decorations that Alec had spent hours working on and snapped more pictures when he felt long arms come around his waist. 

  
“They have a photographer for that,” Alec said, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ neck, tugging him close. “You don’t have to do anything. Just enjoy the wedding.” 

  
Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Like you’re doing?” 

  
Alec gave him a grumpy look. “I am their wedding planner!” 

  
“I know,” Magnus said, his face softening. “Maybe I brought my camera because I wanted to take pictures of my boyfriend in his element?” 

  
Alec melted, turning Magnus around in his arms, leaning into kiss him softly. “That’s a much more acceptable reason to have your camera.” 

  
Magnus smiled, leaning into the soft kiss, moving his camera out of the way so he could wrap his arms around Alec’s shoulders, pressing in close to him. 

  
Alec broke away from the kiss, breathing harder than he would like, narrowing his eyes at Magnus. “You are a menace.” 

  
“Maybe,” Magnus agreed, leaning up to kiss Alec again. “But I’m your favorite one.” 

  
“That you are,” Alec breathed against his lips. His cell phone ringing incessantly was enough to make him pull away with a sigh. “Duty calls.” 

  
Magnus reached down and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’ll keep you company,” he promised. Alec’s smile was enough to make his heart skip several beats and he was summarily tugged towards the kitchens. 

  
Alec was truly a master at work, Magnus mused, taking another quick photograph. He was holding what looked like three conversations in person at the same time, and was, do doubt, texting Izzy any updates while they were talking. 

  
A quick ping of his phone later and he was barking orders, people jumping to obey him. In another life, in another world, Magnus could see those people being shadowhunters instead of cooks and caterers. He shook his head when Alec turned back to him with a sheepish grin and gestured him towards whatever crisis was next. 

  
They were out in the garden now, and Alec was carefully inspecting the chairs and the carpet that Izzy would walk down towards Simon. Unlike before though, he looked nervous, so Magnus stepped closer, ready to offer any assurance that Alec might have needed. 

  
“Alec?” 

  
“You know,” Alec said, turning to Magnus with a flourish. “When you told me about, you know, _everything_. You didn’t tell me if you’d ever been married.” 

  
Magnus blinked in surprise at the topic change and cleared his throat. “I, oh. Ah, that’s because I haven’t been.” He flushed a little and looked away. “People didn’t…usually stay, that long,” he went on. 

  
Alec’s eyes softened and he stepped closer, reaching out to tug Magnus close, holding onto his forearms. “Do you want to?” 

  
Magnus’ eyes flew to Alec’s, wide and shocked. “Wh-what?” 

  
“Get married?” Alec qualified, a small smirk on his lips. “I need to know these things for the future, Magnus.” 

  
Magnus’ stared at Alec, his heart pounding. “You-you…” 

  
“Hm?” Alec asked, frowning until he realized what was wrong. “Obviously if you don’t want to, we don’t have to do anything like that." 

  
Magnus’ mouth was moving before he gave it permission. “As if I would deprive you of the joy of planning our wedding.” 

  
Alec lit up, a huge grin stretching his face. “You’d want that, maybe?” 

  
Alec’s smile was devastating any day, but like this, joy suffusing every inch of him, he’s irresistible and Magnus couldn’t keep from tugging him in for another kiss. 

  
“Alec,” Magnus whispered against his lips, glad when Alec’s arms were suddenly around him, pulling him closer. “I look forward to arguing with you about cake, and colors, and which tux I am going to have to survive seeing you wear.” 

  
Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus’. “I’m gonna do it right, Magnus. Just like you deserve. Get down on one knee, give you a proper speech about how much I love you, with a ring I know you’ll love.” 

  
Magnus swallowed hard, tears in his eyes as he reached out to tug Alec closer. His mind was spinning with the knowledge that Alec wanted to marry him, wanted to be with him forever, and he needed to savor this moment for as long as he could. 

  
“You okay?” Alec whispered, wrapping his arms around Magnus, holding him tight. 

  
“I have,” Magnus sniffed a little, pressing his face to Alec’s neck. “Never been happier.” Alec chuckled and only held him tighter. 

  
“Not to toot my own horn, but. I bet I can top that,” Alec promised, pressing a kiss to the top of Magnus’ hair. “Come help me get the men ready? I can’t leave them to Simon.” 

  
Magnus nodded and slid his hand into Alec’s and let himself be tugged towards the venue again. He couldn’t look away from Alec and the smile that now seemed permanently etched on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
